The seven continents
by AlexTheSloth
Summary: What if the continents were personified and they had to hide their existence from everybody else cause they can't risk it. What if Matthew was also one but had to become Canada for some reason. well here it is where the continents are personified and Matthew is one of them. AU lots of OOCness and secret fem!Canada cause why not
1. Chapter 1: prologue

It was a normal day at a G8 meeting, America acting like a "hero",England and France were arguing over who god knows what, Russia was being creepy, Italy was bothering Germany for pasta, Japan sitting and watching,and Canada not being noticed.

"Who?" Kumajirou asked.

"Canada you know Matthew your owner" Canada said sadly.

"...oh" kumajirou said and fell asleep in his masters lap.

"_How much longer do i have to go through this_" Canada sighed and looked around the meeting.

"Meeting adjourned" Germany yelled clearly aggravated. Everybody got up except for Canada she just sat there and watched everybody leave. When everybody finally left she got up grabbed her notes and headed out. Since this meeting was held in America it did not take too long to get home.

When she got home she put kumajiro down and headed upstairs to get changed. When she got upstairs she noticed a note on her dresser that she did not leave there. She went up to the dresser and read it the note said:

_Hello Matthew or should I use Madeline instead? Well anyways you can come home soon and resume being a continent or you can stay their and continue being Canada. We will let you answer whenever you want but just to let you know we do need an answer. Goodbye and when you have your answer you know where to go._

_~Sincerely Europe _

After Madeline read the note she smirked. "Wow that took a while, wonder how they have been." Madeline said while continuing to get changed.

After she got changed she went down stairs "Hey Kumakiko guess what I just heard" she sang when she came down the stairs. "What" he said tiredly.

"well I just found a note saying that we can go back they must have found a way to find things out better than having a well… Spy?" She said while walking into the kitchen. Kumajirou followed after her and sat down in a chair "really that's great can't wait to see them again".

"But what about the nations, wouldn't they notice your absence?" Kumajirou said.

"Nope they never notice me either way, but if France does he would probably forget" She said while getting ingredients for pancakes. "Oh okay then"

With that Canada started mixing the ingredients for pancakes. She poured the mixture into the pan and flipped them expertly onto the plate beside the stove. When she finished cooking all the pancakes she grabbed two plates and divided the pancakes evenly in two portions for her and kumjirou. She grabbed maple syrup and the two plates and set them down on the table.

"Eat up since this is the last time we're eating here" She said while sitting herself down in a chair. She grabbed the maple syrup and dumped have of the bottle on her stack of pancakes.

When they finished their pancakes she grabbed the two plates and washed them and put them on a drying rack to dry. "Okay i'm going to get the stuff I need then we will be off" She said while heading up the stairs.

Kumajirou went over and grabbed a pen and paper and made a note saying that he and Canada are going somewhere and to not look for them (yeah he knows how to write he's a smart polar bear). After he finished the note he put it on the coffee table and waited at the front door to wait for his master.

Madeline came down with only a little bag of stuff with some necessities. She walked over to the door not noticing the note on the coffee table. She grabbed her a small coat and some shoes. She didn't put on the coat because it was only fall and she was wearing a red baggy sweater already. With that she picked up Kumajirou and left her house to never come back.

It was a pretty normal walk for what she was doing she was walking to a park that no one goes to except for her so it wasn't weird at all. The weird thing was what she was going there to do, she was going back to her old life before she had to "fill" in for Canada. It wasn't really a big deal she just had to know the stereotype for Canada and act as a boy no big deal. Well except when she had to turn into a child again but meh who cares at this point she was going back to her old family.

When she got to the park no one was there she could have guessed that earlier, but she just had to wait that's all, she got used to waiting from being Canada for a while. So she just went to the bench and waited, she could wait if she was going to see him again she could wait a little longer.

Then a man came out of the forest right behind the park. He was about the same height of Russia with blonde hair and light blue eyes with some green too. When he finally reached Madeline his stern glare soften.

"Hello Maddie long time no see" He said with a soft look.

"Yes it has Europe" she said with softness in her voice.

"Glad you chose to come back" He said helping her up.

"Yes it has and i'm very excited to see everyone again" she said grabbing his hand and standing up.

"Ready to go home" he questioned."yep I am really excited to see the others again" Madeline said. "They are too,so let's get going".

With that they left the park and into the forest supposedly never to be seen again.

-The next day at the meeting-

The meeting was almost over and Canada still hasn't shown up and to France that was weird because even if he didn't show up earlier he would still show up late never miss them. But if he did he would tell him or at least his brother.

"Well that's the end of this meeting, meeting adjourned" Germany said little calmer than yesterday. France and England didn't get into to many fights this time so it went smoother.

France got up and grabbed America's shoulder before he made it out of the door. "Yo dude France what's up?" America asked confused why France grabbed him. "Hello to you too Amérique, i was wondering if you know where mon petit Matthieu is?" France asked.

"Uh who is that agai- Oh my bro no idea why?" America asked still confused. "Because he did not show up to today's meeting" France said worriedly.

"What he didn't I didn't notice" he said laughing his annoying laugh after. "Of course you didn't" France said annoyed.

"Would you mind checking his house today with me?" France asked. "Sure bro i'll tell tony then we can head since it is the last meeting this week" America said before leaving to his house. France followed after him to make sure he didn't forget since he has the tendency to do so.

After they were ready to go they went to the airport to buy two tickets to Canada. After they got their two ticket America got a lot of snacks for the plane ride even though it was not long.

-In Canada-

After the just arrived at canada's house they saw his car still in the driveway so they thought he was still home. They went up to the door and knocked on it… no answer. They did it again… Again no answer. And so America kicked down the door like usual. No one was there to yell at him. America thought that was weird and began to worry. They went to the living room and no one was there. Until they saw the note on the table they read it and both of them got even more scared.

"Yo dude if this is a joke it isn't funny!" America yelled going up the stairs while France checked the main floor.

When America got upstairs he went straight to Matthew's room when he got in there it was like nothing moved from the last time he was there. He went to the bed and it was made like normal, but on the bedside table was his phone. "_This is one sick joke if this one_" America thought.

America took the phone and put it in his pocket. The next thing he checked was his closet. When he checked It looked like it had been rummaged through. Some of matthew favourite hoodies have been taken but only two. He guessed one of them he was wearing but the other one he realised was the one he gave him.

With France it wasn't much better when he entered the kitchen he saw two dishes on a drying rack he probably could have guessed Matthew and his bear ate on. On the counter Was an entirely empty maple syrup bottle with on one side what he could tell had pancake crumbs.

America found no evidence in Matthew's room and decided to go check in the bathroom next… just to make sure! When he got in the bathroom nothing out of the ordinary just a bick stack of bandages in the cabinet which he didn't know how to react about.

France entered the living room again and re-read the note. Three things he noticed about it this is first it used their first names: Alfred, Arthur, and Francis, which he thought weird because Matthieu called him papa instead. The second thing was it was not his handwriting but very different like somebody's else's. Finally third it was not signed like mose notes or letters are and no exception for Matthieu he always signed them.

America found no evidence for anything in any of the other rooms so he decided to check with France. When h got downstairs he saw France re-reading the note.

"Hey Francis I found nothing upstairs except for my bro's phone" he said and noticed he startled Francis. "Did you notice anything on the main level?"

"No not really if I were to guess he left last night or this morning since there are only two plates on the drying rack and are completely dry." France said worried.

"I also re-read the note and it had some things wrong with it that Mathieu wouldn't write in a note or letter"Francis added on.

"Well I am the hero so I will definitely find Mattie if it's the last thing I do"Alfred said in a heroic voice.

Turns out he never did even with the help of the other nations.

**A/N: Wow that took longer than expected to write. Nearly an entire day (protascanation is great). Well yay first chapter is done I don't know how long i'm going to have this go on for but when i'm finished I hope i can make a spin-off with little stories with it. **

**My thoughts for the Europe OC was kinda weird but i tried to put characteristic from a lot of the characters like for the blonde hair I figured he should have blonde because a lot of the nations in europe have blond hair. And a lot also have blue eyes so that's nice but with the green there is also a few with green so that's where that idea came from.**

**For the other OCs I don't know because i'm not there yet :)**

**Well please review since this is onl**


	2. Chapter 2: The first continent

It's been a few years since Canada went missing and since "he" was in the G8 they replaced him with Spain. So how about we look at what they are doing now shall we?

-present time-

Countries were walking through the door to the meeting do to a emergency meeting called by England. Right now they were in London and England hasn't arrived yet. Just then someone burst through the door.

"Sorry I am late I just got caught up with things" England said while going to a chair at the head of the table.

"Okay so why did you call an emergency meeting?" Someone at the other side of the table asked.

"Well that is because when me, France, and America were walking back from Canada's house we passed a park and it felt like someone opened a portal at the park a few years ago from how much magic is left" England said folding his hands in his lap.

"Are you still going on about that magic non sense aru" China said aggravated he had to come to this meeting.

"Magic is real for your knowledge, and yes the last time i checked Canada did not have magic the last I checked plus America also pointed out that it was his favourite park so it might have something to do with him" England said with his eye twitching from the comment.

"Frantsiya and Amerika have something to say about this da?" Russia asked.

"Well if it has something to do with mon petit Mathieu i'll go along with it even Angleterre is spouting nonsense about magic"

"If it means getting Mattie back I will believe him" said America with a serious expression that put people on edge.

"well if you wanna help please stay in this room and if you are out please leave and continue your normal day routines." England said with a blank stare.

With that comment more than half of the room stood up and left since they thought it was non sense. The last people left were France, England, America, Cuba, Russia, Germany, Italy, Japan, Spain, Norway, and Romania.

"Wow it's a surprise out of all the people that stayed it was you guys" England said surprised.

"Well comrade Matvey was my friend after all and with out him hockey has been pretty boring" Russia said with a childish grin on his face.

"Even though I always mistake him for America he is still my friend" said Cuba.

"Well I took his spot on the G8 so it would make sense if i came" Spain said with his cheery smile

"Well Kanada is still a country and if we can get him back that would be good" Germany said with a straight face.

"Ve~ Germany is right" Italy said beside him. Japan just nodded in agreement.

"And why are you two here you don't really know him" England said looking at Romania and Norway.

"Oh we are here because if you are right it would be cool if we got to another dimension or something like that" Romania said with a smile.

"Oh I see" England said while getting up from his chair. "Well if you are going to help please come with me and we will get to tickets to Canada straight away" England said pointing to the door.

With that everybody got up and left following behind England. On the way to Canada some people had some thoughts...

"_When we find Mattie I'm going to have a talk with him about his friend choice, like really both commies are his friends" _America puffed out his cheeks from the thought of it.

"_Mattie... it's been a few years if we find you where we are going you are going to have to explain a lot" _America's gaze softened from the name in his head.

"_Mon petit Mattheiu we are coming for you_" France thought.

"_will I still hold the spot on the G8?_" thought Spain.

-In Canada-

On the way some people made small chat but it was rather quiet but the silence was broken when they got to the park.

"Here we are dude the park my brother always came and where this supposedly portal is" America said in his usual tone with a hint of sadness.

"Can you sense the magic Romania Norway" questioned England while turning around to face them.

"Yeah I can definitely sense some magic coming from the forest" said Norway gesturing to the forest to further prove his point.

"Ve~ then what are we waiting for" Italy said cheerily while running towards the forest.

"Italia wait" Germany yelled after Italy

"Well we better catch up Canadian forests can be pretty dangerous from what I experienced" America said then running after Italy and Germany.

With that the rest of them ran after the three that ran into the forest.

They made it to a clearing where Italy was staring at the sky with his usual grin and Germany standing beside him looking around and it look like America just got there.

"Well I think this is where the portal was summoned cause the magic force is really strong here" commented Norway.

England nodded his head and went to the middle of the clearing. When he got to the middle he pulled out a book from inside his suit and flipped to a page near the middle of the book.

When it seemed like he found the right page he started chanting in Latin (to lazy to make a spell :/). When he started chanting leafs started moving from a random wind source.

When it sounded like it was nearing the end of the spell a little dot started forming in front of England and kept on growing.

By the end of the spell the portal was taller than Russia and was really wide also.

"Well I guess it worked..." America said shocked. It was really quiet since no one new what to say until England said something.

"Okay lets go before it closes" he said while putting the book back into his suit. He started towards the portal then stepped in it and it looked like it swallowed him.

"V-ve Germany that was scary" Italy said while he grabbed hold of Germany's arm. Before anyone could say something America ran into the portal followed by France. Then Romania and Norway entered followed by Cuba then Russia.

"Well there is no backing out now" Japan said quietly and followed behind the rest.

"Lets go Italia it won't hurt" Germany said before walking into the portal with Italy still on his arm.

When they got through the portal they saw what they were not expecting. They saw a big castle on a island with trees making a circle around them and the castle.

"Why would a castle be here of all places" questioned Norway.

"No idea" answered England.

"Well lets go check it out!" yelled America before running towards the gate.

"Wait you bloody git!" England yelled after America.

The rest of them started walking towards the gate fascinated why it was out in the middle of nowhere.

While England was yelling at America at the gate and the rest of them caught up to them the gate made a sound like it was unlocking which startled all of them. The gate then started to open like it was welcoming them.

"Well let's go" commented France

They all started going inside the gate and Italy was clinging on Germany like it was a life line. When they got closer to the castle entrance it was actually nice vines coming down on the walls with a big garden and the path they were and was a nice cobblestone one.

When they finally got to the big door it opened like the gate did with no one to even open it.

"Wow this is so cool" Squealed America. Before running in.

"Bloody git" England whispered under his breath before going in.

Everyone was looking around with wonder it was a very nice place a very well taken care of. Which meant someone was living here and the nations put up there guard just in case.

Then out of one of the hallways a very tall man that was the same height of Russia that was all the could make out before he stepped into the light, he had blonde hair and blue eyes with tints of green in them.

"Oh my we weren't expecting visitors I don't think" the man said surprised.

"I wouldn't have planned on it either" England said still on guard.

"Ve~ yeah! We came out of a portal!" Italy said letting go of Germany's arm to flail his arms in the air.

That seemed to perk the man's interest you could tell cause of the surprise on the man's face.

"Well yes we summon-" England tried to explain before the man cut him off.

"Oh yes I see you probably used the one I set up" The man said with a soft expression.

"Wait you set up that portal" England asked letting his guard down.

"Yes I visit your world a little for... Reasons" the man said.

"Wait where are my manners I will explain where you are so you are less confused" the man said

He gestured for them to follow him but a lot of them were still on guard like Russia's hand was gripping on his pipe.

After a minute of walking the entered a room with a fireplace, a pretty big couch which couch, 2 chairs, and a coffee table much like a living room. He gestured for them to sit down which they did wearily. He then pulled a chair and sat on it.

"Well you must be wondering where you are" He said with his hands folded o his lap.

"You are in a little world connected to yours, Which is why it is so small if you very far into the forest you would meet the end of this world. This world has no civilization because again it is connected to your world." he said with a smile on his face.

"How would that work?" questioned Spain.

"Well pretend this world is a new island and we are exploring with no other help with civilization" he said knowingly because he new that some of them here were colonizers.

"That makes sense" Spain said.

"Oh my I forgot you might want to know my name but i want to know yours first" He said with a cheery smile.

"Well my name is Arthur Kirkland and these people are Fr-" He said before he got cut off from the man again.

"No I want to know your real ones" the man said with a straight face.

"what do you mean..." said England little worried.

"Your personified names if you want me to tell you my real name" he said with a hard expression.

"How did you know..." Asked Germany

"You would know if you just told me your country names" He said.

"Well then my name is England These people are America, France, Spain, Russia, Cuba, Italy Germany, and Japan. England said while pointing to the people with corresponding names.

"Now tell us your name like you said" England asked in a stern voice.

Said man's eyes darkened at the first three names said but quickly got over it.

"Of course I don't go back on my word. My name is Europe" He said with a little smile.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy but they were also confused. They were all thinking something different but about the same thing. "_Europe like the Continent". _The man supposedly could tell what they were thinking so he answered the question they were all thinking.

"Yes like the continent" he said with a smug smile.

**A/N: wow took a shorter time with more words how does that work. Anyways I don't know if you guys want a ship or not so if you guys want ships than ask I don't bite. Next chapter your going to see the one and only Madeline/Matthew again hahaha. Yeah so still no idea with the other continents yet so I'm still putting them off. So hope you enjoyed this chapter and boo bye.**

**~AlexTheSloth**


	3. Chapter 3: The rest of them

-last chapter-

"Of course I don't go back on my word. My name Europe" He said with a little smile.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy but they were also confused. They were all thinking something different but about the same thing. "_Europe like the Continent". _The man supposedly could tell what they were thinking so he answered the question they were all thinking.

"Yes like the continent" he said with a smug smile

"B-buts that impossible my amigo" Spain stuttered out. With that comment Europe just laughed with the same smug smile.

"Really if that is impossible then why are you here?" He questioned. With his completely true comment everyone's face went blank. Well Russia didn't he just had a childish smile.

"Then why have you hid all these years?" questioned England.

"Well that is easy it is because we all decided that we couldn't show ourselves because we couldn't get favourites with all the wars and everything"

"I guess that makes sense" said England understanding

"But I guess our secret is out now I was hoping to keep it longer"

"Yes, but there is seven continents right?" asked Cuba

"Oh yes of course I will introduce you to them come along"

-On the journey for finding the rest of the continents-

"Sorry to ask you this but why are you being so nice to us even though we have never met" asked France.

"Well you do realize that half of you here are in Europe right?"

"Oh well guess that's true"

The rest of the way was quiet until they got to the spot where the originally entered. It was quiet until they heard someone walking down the halls. Then a person came out of a hallway.

"Oh thank god I found you Europe I was wondering if you know wh-. Oh didn't know we had guests." The person said walking but then came to a halt when he saw all the nations. The man was wearing a dark grey t-shirt with some black shorts. He had light blonde hair with not ahoge.

"Oh yes Australia good to see you these are some of the Countries" Europe said gesturing towards the nations.

"Oh hello there nice to meet'cha" He said with a smile.

" Wait but that's not possible we already have a Australia" America said with a questioned look.

"Oh that is because I am the continent I have a bigger land mass than the country so instead call me Oceania" answered "Oceania". America then looked like he understood.

"I take it you are looking for the rest of them"

"Yes do you know where they are?"

"Only Africa uh but be careful he is a little mad right now and you can really tick him off Europe" he said while rubbing the back of his head. After the warning them about how cranky he can get he told them where he was and he left.

"Ok this will hopefully go better than I hope" Europe muttered to himself

They did little walking when they heard banging and crashing

"I take it that is him" Europe sighed. "Please be careful around him he sounds pissed at someone" with that last comment he opened a door to a room and saw two people inside on had long dark brown hair with a dark red kimono on with white and yellow dragons on it. With some chest so they were probably a girl. The other person has a dark greyish blue shirt with designs on the top and trousers on with a ahoge coming out of the front of his black hair (kinda like hetalia's Australia).

"Africa what is so wrong" the women flailing her arms asked

"Everything" the man said with puffed out cheeks

"Is everything alright you two" Europe stepped in before the man could escalate his tantrum

"Ugh yes Europe everything is fine is there something you need" the man asked

_**Slap**_... The girl slapped the man upside the head tinted red from anger.

"Jeez don't be so rude" now that you could see her better she kinda looked like China with the hair and all, but still many differences.

"OW!" the man yelled

"Do they always act like this" Japan asked quietly beside Europe

"Sadly"

"So sorry Europe, he is a little angry that is all" the woman bowed in apology

"It is quite alright Asia" Europe said with a smile

"Well these two people here are Asia and Africa, the women is Asia and the man is Africa" Europe said pointing to the two for confirmation.

"So that is why you kinda look like Yao da? Russia said with a smile

"Oh yes you must be talking about China to bad I can't meet anyone of my nations. But I think that might change since you guys are here" She said with a smile.

"hmph. Let's go Asia I don't wanna be anywhere near Europe or his little friends" Africa said while grabbing Asia's arm. Africa started to pull Asia to the room on the other side of the room she looked at them with a apologetic look.

Europe just waved it off. "Well that was short lived" America said

"Yes it was, wonder what happened" Europe said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well let's go find the other three, I have a feeling I know where one of the three is" Europe said while turning towards the door.

With a little longer walk the made it toward a part of he castle where it was much colder than the rest. "Well to warn you guys it is very cold in here so I suggest you take one of the scarfs we have" Europe said while pointing to a rack

Everyone took a scarf except for Russia because he already had one. They walked into a room that looked like it wasn't artificially cold but something was making it cold.

"Ve~ why is it so cold in her" Italy said with his hands underneath his armpits.

"I bet it is a spirit that follows Russia" France answered while glaring daggers at Russia. In return Russia just smiled.

"Nope you are wrong about that" Said a girls voice. The supposedly owner of the voice came around a corner with a sweet smile.

"My name is Antarctica and the cold in here follows me when I am not bothered by it" She answered. She had long black hair going down her back it was perfectly straight, she had a beige coat going down to her knees with black boots covering the rest of the leg, she had earmuffs and gloves on like she was in the arctic. She also had the body type of a 12 year old.

"I'll cut the coldness since I guess not a lot of you are dressed or used to it" She said with a smile. Then the room slowly became a normal temperature and everyone took off there scarfs. Except for Russia.

Antarctica also started to take off her winter clothes. She had a white dress with a baby blue bow on the back with black leggings and she changed her boots with black flats.

"Well you already know I am Antarctica I take it you are nations" the girl said politely.

"How does everyone know we are nations" questioned Cuba.

"Because we are Continents so we should at least know that" she said

"Oh yeah have you seen a polar bear around hear?". "I kinda lost him" She said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Just like Canada" America muttered under his breath.

"No have you lost him again? She is going to get mad at you if you can't find him. But he is probably in the kitchen so go check before he steals all the food" Said Europe.

"OH never thought to check there well anyways bye" She said before she ran off.

"If I remember correctly there is two more since we saw Asia, Africa, Oceania, and now we just saw Antarctica so that leaves South America and North America, right" questioned England.

"You are correct England" He said while leading them back to the main room.

When they got to the main room straight away they heard someone running towards them. Then a man came running in and bumped into Europe and lost his balance but caught it before falling.

"Oh hello Europe" he said kinda rushed.

"What did you do..." Europe said with a strict tone

"I didn't do anything". _**GLARE**_. " Ugh fine I took North's ice cream and gave it to the weird polar bear" He said while bending backwards.

"Really I thought I told you not to do that South" He said in the same tone as before.

"Ya ya I know. But who are these people?" he said while tipping over so he could see them.

"Oh yes these are some nations from the world connected to ours" Europe said stepping to the side so he could see.

He straightened out and and put his hands behind his head and grinned. "Yo my name is South America but you can just call me South" he said while rolling onto the back of his feet.

"Yes now the hard part is trying to introduce North to these guys" Europe said while grabbing his chin and rubbing while thinking.

" Most likely will be a big problem" he said while walking over to the nations.

"What is ze problem vith the North you speak of?" Germany asked.

"Oh well she kinda has something against nations which I am not allowed to say" He said while looking at Europe.

"Well do you know where she is?" Europe asked.

"Yeah she is in the kitchen we saw her bear in the kitchen and he was stealing some of her precious foods" he said while thinking of what she was doing right now.

"Thank you South now let's go before we have to search around the entire castle for her" He said while starting to walk out of the room, towards the kitchen most likely.

When the seemly got there they opened the door to see a girl with long golden locks going down her back with a red hoodie on with some black leggings that cover her feet. She was trying to hold a white fluff ball from something.

"Oh my god you are so- ACK! Watch it" she grumbled.

"You okay North" Europe walked in and grabbed the bear from her arms. It made a grunting sound before being grabbed by the man.

"Yes thank you Europe" She said with a polite smile. Now you could make out her face more she had a blue-violet coloured eyes and pretty pale skin she also had a curl sticking out the front of her head.

America was bringing in the sight of the girl she had the same curl Canada had and same eyes and look alike skin tone. France was about thinking the same thing before she caught eye of the nations and she froze and tensed up.

"Something wrong Nor- oh yes I take it you know them already" Europe said with the bear struggling in his arms.

"Yes I do, wasn't expecting to see them so soon" she said with a cold tone that made some people shiver and accompanied by a ice cold glare.

"Come on North that was in the past" Europe said with a sad look in his eyes and his voice also showed a sad tone.

"I know that but it still happened come on Kuma" she said and the bear hopped out of Europe's arms and ran up to the girl and they walked away with one last cold glare.

"Why is she acting like she knows us mon ami?" France asked while re-counting the name she used for the bear... it sounded like he new the name from somewhere.

"Well you do know her for matter of fact" he said

"No we don't and if we do then from where" asked England

"She's Canada" he said with no expression on his face. While everyone's eyes widened about the same size as dinner plates from what the just heard they all thought the same way. "_That can't be Canada_".

**A/N:Well there you go folks chapter three. Sorry took me a while, I procrastinate a lot hehe. Anyways I see all of the continents as a big family with Europe as like a mother hen and all of his kids with a rebellious teen (Africa), a overly happy child (Antarctica), sister who keeps the rebellious teen in bay (Asia), The two trouble makers (Oceania and South America (even though he mostly messes with North), and the one that keeps to them self (North America). Any who hope you enjoyed reading please review baii~ **

**~AlexTheSloth**


	4. Chapter 4:Canada's memories part 1

**Quick note for this sorry that I haven't updated for a while I have been a little busy with stuff so yeah that's fun. Oh and also to answer a question about what the real Canada personification I have thought about it and I think Madeline got to the place first and became the personification before the real one could be made (weird way of putting it but you know what I mean). Oh and be careful this one is the entire history in a nut shell so it is very long sorry. **

With the last comment everyone was staring at the way the supposedly "Canada" left.

"I should probably explain because from your expressions you are shocked and doubtful so lets go out back shall we it's nice out there" he said while leading them to the backyard.

When they got out back they all sat at chairs on a porch. "Well this is a good place. North is probably in the forest" Europe said while looking sideways towards the forest.

"Wha-" France started but got cut off by Europe.

"So yes let's start from the begging shall we" Europe started and look like he new what to do like he has done it before.

"What do you mean we already know Canada's past" America stated.

"First of all I will like to point out no one remembers Canada so I would like to know how would you know her history? And plus I am going to add more info to what you supposedly know" He said while standing up. And America was about to say something but Europe shut him up with a creepy smile.

"But of course I think it is easier to explain easier with pictures don't you think" He said with a smirk.

"Wait what do you me-" With that last comment the teleported in a middle of a forest in a clearing.

"Wait what. You can use magic?" England explained very shocked

First off we can we all can use every type and we have memorized all spells. But this is not about me it is about Maddie" stated Europe.

In the middle of the clearing stood two people from what they could see it was Europe and North America. This North America looked like a pre-teen from her size( In height ya nasty).They were staring at each other before North America started to talk.

"Um... hey why do I have to do this?" She said with an annoyed tone

"We have gone over this you are the continent for North America so you would be a good match so you could deal with the weathers here and you already are younger than the rest of us so it won't take to much magic to make you look younger. And for the final subject we all know you don't have much magic power yet." He said with a smug smile across his face and she just puffed her cheeks out of anger.

"Fine..."

"Great now it is time for some... modifications to how you look" He said with the same smug smile she looked up at him with some fear in her eyes.

So with that said they started to change how Madeline looked they started with her hair they cut it really short about to the tip of her ears then with her height which made her about from what they could tell shorter than when France found her and also the hair that they cut grew longer because her height decreased. They also got the clothing problem dealt with.

"So you also need to act like a boy because from the nations I could tell that are alive most of them are boy's" the old Europe said while holding her to eye level with him.

"ugh really" she said with a pout.

"Yep" he said with a jolly tone.

"hmph"

"anyways I must get going you will find a personification of one of the tribes here and say that you represent the land alright" he said with a smile

"And how will I know that they are these personifications that you speak of?" She asked but the comment only made him laugh and pat her head.

"You will know when you see one of them, but for now I have to go and hide out before they find you alright?" he said while straightening out.

"Okay bye..." she said with a sad tone and while he was walking away she added a quiet little "big brother" because she thought he couldn't hear but he could.

So she started walking until she saw a women walking with a animal slung over shoulder but she also could see a bow and arrows on her back. She felt like that was one of the people she was supposed to meet so she ran up to her. The girl was surprised to see a child out in the forest. She bent down to eye level with the child and spoke.

"Hello young one what are you doing out here?" The woman questioned

"I came here to look for you. What is your name?" Madeline answered.

"My name is _Inuit _young one what is your name?" Inuit asked

"I don't have one but what is the name of the land here?" questioned Madeline

"It doesn't have one but there is a village around here let's take you there alright?" She said and Madeline answered by nodding a yes. They walked to a little village and stopped at the front of it.

"This is our village our _Kanada_" she said while looking down at the child.

"Then my name shall be _Kanada_" the little girl stated.

"Oh so I get it you must be like me then" she said with a small smile then took the little girls hand and led her into the village.

The memories or whatever they were paused and Europe he was standing behind them all spoke up. "So with that encounter she finalized the setup for becoming personification for the land they were standing on" he then continued.

"She went between the different tribes and stayed and learned there way of living. Then the first people voyaged here the vikings..." Said Europe then everybody looked at him

"That's impossible I thought me and the frog were the first people to voyage to North America" England said.

"So you don't know all her history" he said with a smug smile but before they could say anything else he started the memories again and it was Madeline or rather _Vinland _at this time then came the last memory of the viking where they said they would come back and from then it was a little montage of her waiting there for them to come back then the montage stopped.

"Liars..." the little girl said which grew because of the vikings coming to her land.

But she just walked away towards the one of the villages. Norway was standing with one look in his eye regret. It went to show her walking in the forest towards a random village.

"I hate pretending to be a guy... No one knows" She mused while walking.

"Inuit doesn't know the rest of the tribes don't... The vikings didn't" she said with regret in her voice.

She kept on walking until she saw a familiar face. "Inuit!" the little girl screamed and ran up to her with a smile on her face.

" What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see the little "boy" who grew up a little in height and got rid of some fat also.

"They left and didn't come back" the child said.

"Oh my I am so sorry come on let's go back to the village, _Kanata_" Inuit said while grabbing the child's hand. They continued what they were doing until the French came and took _Kanata _away and named "him" _New France_. They lived like France remembered, but then the seven year war came.

Throughout the seven year war France never saw New France once and he wondered why but this was going to change right now do to this memory.

New France was wondering around and the seven year war was going on for a few months now and "he" didn't want France to see him like this. He was bruised and bloody because of the fights on his land were affecting "him" bad since they were his first ones. So he carried on until he heard the British one and cleaned up his wounds and hid them so France couldn't see them.

When he got back to the house he new where France was "he" already came up with a very believable lie. She was living a lie and lying to everybody else it was easy.

"Mon cher where have you been!" France ran over to New France and kneed down to eye level with his soon-to-be former colony.

"Sorry papa I was scared and went into hiding, I'm sorry" New France said with some tears to make it more believable.

"It is okay mon cher I would have too" France hugged his little colony.

The France that was watching the memories was dumb founded he actually believed that he was in hiding and he remembered that his former colony was easily scared so that made it even more believable. How much of it was actually an act that he had witnessed his growing colony do.

After that the France told the little colony about how Britain won and how he had to go over to England now and be his new colony.

"_Liar. Liar. Lair! You told me you wouldn't leave me!_" the colony thought to them self.

So when the time came New France hoped that Britain would forget but who was he kidding! Of course he wouldn't more land equals more resource and more respect of course. But while France and Britain were talking New France was thinking how weird it was to call France "_papa_" since she was older than him. Before she could think anymore she got cut out her thoughts from being hugged. And so she did her specialty _act_ but of course some of it was real another promise was broken he lied about being together forever and so she cried into his shoulder.

So she went to Britain's place and she didn't really have anything to say about she liked how she didn't have to call him big brother or something because again she was older than him. But of course he another colony his name was America which he was cool since we didn't really think of ages so I called him brother since we did look a lot alike... Like a lot. She didn't really care until she went back to _Canada_ which was her new name really she had to many.

So she decided to go into the forest and look for the tribes but what she saw she would never forget all of them were on the ground and life slowly being dragged out of them. She ran over to Inuit and she looked horrible her eyes were beginning to look lifeless but before they could die she did something... Unforgivable.

She made them into some of the worst things ever thought of the thing that could kill nations and humans even the continents if they wanted. She made them into... _Wendigo. _They weren't normal though she couldn't let them go free so she decided into spirit wendigo that she could call on whenever she wanted and of course they still and memory of her so they wouldn't even think of harming her.

"What a bloody second what are wendigo? And how can they kill nations or continents we are immortal" England questioned he didn't see the expression of pure horror on America's face but everybody else did.

"Well I think America can explain that to you" Europe said pointing to America and when England turned around he saw the expression on his face.

"What the bloody hell is a wendigo because it looks like you are scared of it " England said mockingly.

"Wendigo are old tales that my mother Native America told me when I was little form what I remember they are at least minimum twice the size as Russia you can see their rib cage and the also have the skull of a deer with antlers with the rest of it pitch black." America explained.

"Sure that sounds scary mi amigo but why is it unforgivable? Spain asked

"Because they are creatures that eat human flesh but that isn't the worst part they are human people turned into them because they are afraid of becoming a cannibal or they get to greedy. And they grow with every person the eat, but they are _supernatural_ creatures which are the embodiment of death so they don't care who they kill, anyone with flesh is already dead" America explained

Everyone looked at him with a scared expression because when they looked back at the paused memories it unpaused and they saw Canada with red eyes looking at the morphing objects and they could hear the cracking of bones which made them sick. And when the cracking stopped they all looked at the creatures. They were the same as America explained them but more bloody and scary.

Italy was crying clinging to Germany's arm which he was scared himself. But then a white orb flew out of the creatures where they could only think the heart would be and flew towards Canada.

"Ah yes the essence of the good in them can't let that go to waste" Canada said with a small smile, with the essence in both of her hands which were put together started to shift and make something and when the light gave out they saw what it was... It was a little polar bear cub which her hands were and either sides of because it was bigger then the essence.

"Hello" the bear said

"Hello little guys what should we name you" the pre-teen looking person said and from what the nations remember she was the same size when she left Europe to become the nation of what is now Canada.

"Oh I know how about _Nanuq_" the colony said but after she looked up to the monsters standing in front of her and the polar bear.

"I am sorry but I can't let you stay Mr. England wouldn't be happy so I'll see you whenever I can" She said with a smile. But then her eyes went into a light glowing baby blue colour and the wendigo faded from where they were standing.

With that done she left the forest and went to find England since she didn't want him to be worried... Ha he wouldn't be worried he could barley remember her. But she found him anyways oh and she would never forget what happened.

"Hello Mr. England" Canada said from behind the man which in response the man jumped five feet in the air.

"Oh hello Amer-" England started but got cut off

"Canada" Canada corrected

"Ah yes Canada where have you be- um what is that?" England asked looking at the bear in the colony's arms.

"He is Nan- Kumajirou" Canada corrected himself just encase England thought it sounded to much like his one of his ex-tribes languages which it was. Thinking of what he saw again made his blood boil and he new it was because of the man in front of him but also his government.

"Oh um okay lad well you ready to go back to Britain" he asked nervously.

"Yep" with that final answer they headed back to Britain. Everything was the same well except "he" was now the smallest because America had a huge growth spurt which made her kinda jealous but she was still a girl so she would still be shorter, maybe she could make herself taller with some magic. Which by the way has gotten much stronger and harder to hide from Britain but he made it easier with her act because he was starting to forget about her which she new would come back and bite her in the ass but that didn't matter now. Everything was fine until the stupid American wanted independence which she didn't really care until it started evolving her.

It all started with a singular letter and of course she read it, it was from her brother. What she saw inside did not very much impress her. It was asking her to join him and become a state oh an dhow hard it was to keep a laugh in she almost let it out _almost_ but Britain came in.

"What's with the letter lad" asked the man that just walked in. Canada almost jumped five feet into the air but she didn't because of the letter being ripped out of her hands which sadly gave her a paper cut.

"So are you going to take up his offer" Britain asked while looking at the letter.

"No I am not" it took all of her effort not to laugh and say no and start talking about how idiotic he was for trying. Oh she thought he was idiotic then oh the letters kept on coming and it took even longer but then from reading about her land so much she decided to go visit with Britain of course because it is right above America so it would be easier for him to get me. Thank god we went when we did because from what happened while we got there I was kick his ass so hard from that little thing you could probably guess I was _**Pissed**_.

When we got there everything was fine we were staying in my house in my capital York oh thank god we were there because everything went wrong. It started with the bad feeling then came the hurting in my head and then the smoke smell and right after my chest started hurting like hell. That was when I new what was happening instead of asking Britain to help me recover for at least a second I told him to go straight outside and get the troops stationed here and fight the people her were burning something which we later found out in mere seconds that it was York form the smell of smoke and the screaming it was pretty obvious.

Instead of getting help I wobbled my way to the window and I saw the entire place burning down so I ran as fast I could in my state which honestly people speed walking speed but details don't matter. When I got out I saw two armies one in blue and one in red but what caught my were two people my brother and Britain. I wanted to help I really did but with my capital burning and all my chest was burning like hell it also get some of my other injuries to act up (like the ones from the seven year war). So I ran near the forest and stopped right in front of it just encase Britain lost and America saw me I could run and hopefully lose him in there. Thankfully we got them out and by the time everything finally burned out I felt like I was going to faint but thankfully I didn't cause then Britain would most likely going to heal injuries and that would ruin my secret.

I wobbled over my way to Britain and thank god he was barely hurt because that would make me feel bad if he was badly injured because of me. We got to one of the camps they set up so they could heal the people hurt and because I am so great at hiding injuries I was able to hide mine and helped Britain and my people recover. And trust me it was really hard because my chest still hurt like hell.

When Britain was finally awake from falling asleep because of pain which I pride myself over because I was hurting way, way, way,_way_ more than he was because again it was my capital they burnt. When he woke up he totally forgot about if a capital was burned it would hurt like a bitch so that's good but it is kinda sad because of a reason I told him and then he remembered but only for a certain someone.

I was thinking a few years later in 1814 two years later from the burning of her capital and that left a scar over where her heart would be well she doesn't have to see it often cause of... "coverage". And I thought since me and America always just thought we were twins which we are not because I am a continent. I thought twins are supposedly supposed to look alike why not make him have a matching scar? So I told Britain my plan and oh my god it took all my power not to go over there and high five him in the face as hard as I can because his answer was this:

"But we don't want to scar the lad to much" He said. I gave him the blankest face in the history in the world and so instead of blowing up I gave him an answer to that which was not a question but a comment instead but still needed an answer.

"You do realize where we are standing right in a _Beautiful town where everything has not been burnt to the ground which as I state is my __**capital**_" I answered with lot's of sarcasm dripping out of my voice. He looked at what used to be my capital and he blushed of embarrassment.

"Yes I guess you are right" he said and didn't abject to my idea anymore.

Walking down towards the white house was pretty easy except for the heat which I was not used to at all. When we got there no one expected us since may I quote from what he said "_Canadians are to weak to even hurt a fly_" well bad news for you buddy I ain't Canadian. And for the amazing idea I came up with I was the one who got to burn the building down while everyone burned everything else. But I didn't burn anything else I was waiting to see someone a very special someone. I decided to drop my Canadian persona for a little bit and become the real me for just a little bit it would be my treat.

I decided to stay by the tree's where his house was around because I know he would have the thought as me I am his _twin_ after all. Oh and just who I wanted to see the man of this day America himself and he was coming right this way so I his a little further into the woods so he couldn't see me. Oh how perfect this was he was leaning on the tree in front of mine so I walked up behind him and when I was right behind I made a stick snap so he could hear it and he did he turned around and saw me with a creepy smile on my face.

"Hello Alfred"

**A/N:Oh my god that took so much longer dude, to long for my taste. Around more than 3000 words oh my. I couldn't fit everything in this one chapter I didn't want to make it to long but I will try and fit everything else in the other and hopefully update my other story this weekend also. And oh my god so much OOCness for Canada wow it was kinda hard to make a personality for her (*~*). So I did a nice but insane one haha well anyways hope you liked it, it took way to long. Baii~**

**~AlexTheSloth**


	5. Chapter 5: Canada's memories part 2

She was standing there and just looking at the expression on the man's face it was priceless, it was a mix of scared and anger which she was wondering which one he would allowed to show but her answer would soon be answered.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS" America yelled and it covered up how scared he actually was.

"It is called payback or revenge either one" she said with a smile. She was happy that she left Nanuq at home since he was the essence of the good left over from her tribes.

She saw the shock on the boy's face like he forgot about it which he probably did if she had to guess, then again it was still kinda sad this could have been avoided if he left her out of it.

"Well I must go I don't want Britain to worry about me, oh and don't worry I won't hurt you since I am still nice" she said with a smile and with that left she walked away to the flames.

By the end they watched the entire thing burn down and the fire die down, while they were walking away she saw America give her a death glare, which she thought was amusing. This was the first time she has done something like this and her adrenaline rush was to much and if this happened every time it would have pros and cons.

Then in 1814 December 24 they signed The Treaty Of Ghent which Britain, America and her had to sign because they fought in many places in Canada. The entire treaty was that they would give back any territory stolen and more different things. Thankfully she went back to normal and she realized she stopped acting to much somethings have turned real but still many lies.

They decided to go back to England and settle down because of all the trouble that happened in the past few years and plus England had other colonies to take of and they were still young.

It has been a many years since we came back, but the problem was Canada still had trouble with York so in 1852 Britain made the decision to put it in Ottawa but they did change it to Toronto in 1858 but then changed back to Ottawa until 1866. I wanted some independence because it was harder to hide some of my... secrets. England wasn't to keen on the idea because of America and his problems, but I didn't want to fight because I am pretty nice if I say so my self and plus I am Canada's personification as well as North America but still part of Canada. Even though it took a lot of convincing he finally agreed on 1867 July 1st. Even though it took a little longer to finally become an independent country my government filled out everything and got it worked out and so now my birthday is July 1st.

So when I saw Alfred again it looked like he went through another growth spurt and now he was at minimum a head taller than me, I knew I wouldn't grow anymore so I used some magic of course, since I couldn't be this short after all since everyone we both know thinks we are twins.

The memories then switched from her in the town and then into a forest, from what the could guess it was an important memory. It showed her in a clearing in a forest.

"Well Nanuq it's been a while since I have been here, hasn't it?" Canada said.

"Where are we?" the bear asked from it's position beside her.

"Oh I guess you wouldn't know, it is where Europe left me to do my job of course" said the girl.

"Oh well I don't know who that is but why are we here?" asked the bear.

"Well we are going to make a home here" Canada said

"But we already have one without many people" complained the bear

"And how are you going to build a house" the bear added on

"Well we are going to use magic to build" she said while looking down at the bear.

"Wait you have magic" it asked.

Canada picked up the bear and held it eye level to her. "Yes I do and I can use it better than England thank you very much" she said while staring into the bear's eyes.

"Wouldn't eyebrows feel it then?" asked the bear.

"I thought about that and there are two reasons I am actually not worried about doing this, the first reason is because he probably forgot about me so there isn't going to be to many visits form him, the next reason is because this is far in a forest so he would actually need to go into the forest to feel it." She answered.

"But when he does visit wouldn't he feel it then?" the bear stated.

"Well this isn't going to be my main house this is going to be one that I go to, like when I feel nostalgic, hiding from someone or other reasons like hiding someone of course in both ways for bad and good." she said with a smile

"Oh okay then what's-your-name" the bear said

"God you can think about all of that and you can't remember one of the names that I used to go by or the one I go by now, geez" she said putting the bear down.

She then turned towards the clearing and her eyes turned from a violet colour to a blue that looks like the sky and ocean combined plus they also glowed. The ground then started to rumble and a building started to come out of the ground, it was a nice little wood cabin with some vines on the outside walls.

She started up to the buildings door which didn't have a lock on it because no one goes this far into the forest, even if they went on a walk through it they wouldn't dare with all the rumours going around it. But getting back on subject she walked up to the door and it opened up easily when she got into the little cabin it was very cozy since she already decorated it.

It had a little hallway to the rest of the house and when you walked past that on the left there was a living room with a small cream coloured couch in front of a fireplace. On the right was a little kitchen with a table with two chairs. If you kept walking forward from the door another little hallway was found with two doors on the opposite side of each other on leaded to a bathroom and the other to a bedroom. She wanted to stay the night in this place but it had no clothes so she just fell asleep with what she was wearing.

Then the memory cut back to where the town was where her real house was. Everything was fine until 1914 came around... She was really hoping not to have to go into another war but she had to. Her government finally decided and waged war on the Axis, seven days after the war started. It was really hard trying to hide her gender even more since she needed medical attention a few times, but she just did it herself from the stuff she learned. They were still under British commands so she just did what she was told to, but of course blood lust caught up to her and injuries were more common now so she had to treat her own so they wouldn't find out any of her secrets.

One of the many fights she's had this one she got to see the personification of Germany and thank god her blood lust hasn't taken to much of her conscious yet so she still knew what she was doing. So Canada fought her way up the lines and found Germany shooting at some of the men on her side. She moved swiftly up to him and hit him in the back of the head with her gun and he got knocked out. "_Wow didn't mean to hit him that hard_" she thought with wide eyes but quickly got over it and kept shooting at the enemies.

They kept on fighting until Christmas came and funny enough they stopped fighting and made a little truce for Christmas. "_Funny what Christmas can do_" Canada thought while looking at her comrades and the other team. Her blood lust even stopped too. But it didn't last long because they were back at it again after Christmas.

With that the scene changed to a tent with Canada sitting and waiting for something and then a old Britain came into the room and looked at her.

"Hello" he said firmly

"Hello" she said while standing up. Thank god she used a spell to make her taller than him. "Is there a reason you called me here" she asked with a dead look in her eye.

"Yes actually we want you to _try _and take back Vimy Ridge" he stated

"Oh? And why do you think I even have a chance at taking back the ridge?" she asked shocked but what she showed was a smug smile and a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Because they don't know to much about 'your' armies" Britain said while looking into the girl's eyes.

"Okay how about this then we get to use on of my people to lead this unit that you think can even have a chance at taking the ridge?" she asked with with a amused smile at the shocked and angered expression on the man's face.

"Oh and why do you think that?" he asked with venom dripping from his voice

"Well many of _my _soldiers were talking about a Canadian commander and I have a perfect choice if you agree" the girl stated firmly because she wasn't going down without a fight on this. Because she new if they won this under a British commander it would be a British accomplishment and would be put under Britain's name as something he done even though it was her if she actually did it.

She saw him twitching with anger until he looked her straight in the eyes with a extra death glare to make her intimidated, but it didn't.

"Fine but if you fail that's not my fault" he huffed and walked out of the room.

She smirked and started walking towards her men stationed here. She quickly called some of her higher ups in this place and told them the plan and the extra information that they would be using a Canadian commander for this and that one would be leading this mission, so they chose Arthur Currie to be the commander of this mission to take back the ridge.

But of course she knew there would be spies in her little army so she decided to try and snoop out as many as she could which was a lot, she managed if her estimate were right, it would be way more than half.

"So that's why half of our spies didn't come back" the Germany from the present mumbled.

It was April 9th and her and the unit were heading towards Vimy Ridge she had no doubt that they already knew they were coming since thy kinda did make a name for themselves but that doesn't matter, and maybe a minute or two later the battle began. But when she finally saw one of the two nations that she and her unit were fighting it was April 12th. So of course she decided to charge at

him, she didn't know which one it was but she would soon find out. She charged at him with her bayonet on the back of her rifle but he realized she was coming at the last second, she saw which one it was, it was Prussia which made things harder since he had more fighting experience. He grabbed her rifle but before he could fully take it away she took the bayonet of the end and jumped backwards. He also grabbed the bayonet off his rifle and jumped at her and tried to slash at her chest but she stopped it with her arm she brought her leg to his side and kicked him hard. She did not feel the cut because the blood lust and the adrenaline rush.

"Wow I didn't know mon petite Mathieu is that strong" the France from the present said.

"Well she had all the United States, Canada, and Mexico's power, because she was still North America" Europe said for a matter of a fact.

"So she is like stronger than me?" questioned America.

"In physical power than yes and plus she can regenerate faster than you guys can" he said while still looking at the memory they were all looking at the fight between Canada and Prussia until a man came up and picked up the Prussia ans said they were retreating, then they ran with the rest of their unit.

"Wow we actually beat them that's a surprise" she said, she had cuts and probably many bruises that haven't manifested yet. She looked back and saw her celebrating troops, and a soft smile over her hard expression. It took a day for them to get back to camp and the news that she was going to tell them she could bet the expressions would be a great reliever.

When they got to the camp she went to the tent where England and France would be waiting for her return, she didn't tell them if thy won or lost only that she was coming back.

So when she got into the tent she saw two men a British and a French, they heard her come in and looked her way.

"So?" asked the British man with a firm expression. If she were to guess he thought they lost since they were only occupying them so they can get other things done.

"Well we took back the ridge" she said with a smug smile, oh and the faces were so much better then what she imagined.

"Y-you what?" France stuttered out from his trance of shock.

"It sounds like you weren't expecting me to, and if you weren't why did you send me there then" she asked with an innocent look.

"No of course not congratulations" said England.

And from that news she still did many fights of course since it was still war. Then December 6th came it was one of the worse things she has ever felt and it was even worse than it was supposed to because she was also the personification of Canada.

She was in her sleeping tent, with no one else in it oh and that was already bad for what was about to happen. She was sitting and enjoying the quiet (I would say peace but this is in war so...) then when she got up to grab something but she fell to the ground because a and it kept growing and growing and it wouldn't stop so she decided to use some magic and look what was going on in Canada. When she got there it pointed to Halifax so she teleported there and everything was ground level the houses trees and many more things that were supposed to be there. There people stuck under houses, people trying to help with others and children crying oh and some of the limp bodies laying on the ground.

Of course she has seen some worse things but there wasn't war going on here it was a perfect safe zone and she knew that it wasn't an attack on her since they would try and get closer to the middle of the island so it had to be something else. But she couldn't investigate now she was stills supposed to be in her tent, so she telelported back to her tent and flopped on her bed and fainted from the pain.

Of course she has felt other things that were going on like in America and Mexico she could feel the things going on in those places but with Canada it hurt so much more since she was bond to that place. She thought it couldn't get worse oh but it did.

The next day she stayed in bed since they weren't expecting anything from her and she didn't come out of her tent often so it was just a normal day to other people but she was still struggling not to faint form pain since it hurt even more then yesterday. Then in mid day the spot on her body that was Halifax started to get really cold and so when she lifted the fabric that was covering the huge burn mark it had frostbite... Which may she add it hurt like hell because of the burn it was on.

When the nations saw Russia and Norway's face they were shocked to see the two people with the expression of shock and hurt on their faces. One of them never showed emotion with his mask on and the other one almost always wears a childish mask.

"What is wrong mi amigo" Spain asked.

Norway looked back at them and he explained. "Well since you are further south than us we will explain, when a snow storm or something like that happens the nation would get frostbite on their body where it happened." Norway started to explain.

"да, but then add that on a burn mark that still hurts it would hurt more then anything." Russia added on. They all looked at them with a different shocked expression is was one of pity for the person that they were watching, but they turned back to the screen and continued to watch they rest of the memories.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Well that took so much longer then I wanted that to. I just couldn't concentrate on writing this chapter, but this is the last memory chapter because I can't focus on these types so sorry :( . But anyway sorry about the wait for this chapter. We will get back with the story next chapter.**

**~AlexTheSloth **


	6. Chapter 6: The battle (filler)

By the end of the memories they were all surprised to see the horrific things that happened to her without anymore of them knowing. When they were back they were all still sitting in the same place where they were originally.

They were all stunned to silence, until Europe decided to break it with a statement that hurt a lot of them. Not all of them because they barely knew her, but of course still felt bad.

"Why wouldn't Mattie tell us?" asked America

"Why don't you think you are the one who made her invisible in the first place and when she did try to tell you guys, you just ignored her" Europe said with a blank face.

"But when we did... notice her why did she not tell us then?" England asked still confused.

"Well because when you did you were either to busy talking about yourself, your problems, other countries, or asking her for a 'favour'" he answered, but it didn't seem like they were expecting it because they had a guilty expression.

"Well where iz zhe now?" asked France to try and lighten the mood.

With that comment Europe guided them to a clearing in a forest which stood South America with his very dark brown hair and light brown eyes which were looking at something intensely but what was weird was he changed his outfit to a black tank top and army pants with black combat boots and he was holding a double balded sword. And if you looked in his line of sight you see the person of the day North America or Canada.

North America also changed her outfit to something more fitted for battling she was wearing something less heavy with a full body black suit with a battle shirt that goes up just above where her belly button would be and shorts with black combat boots also (search up 'assassination classroom female uniform' it look like that). But what really shocked them was that she was holding a battle axe twice her size or more considering it was bigger than Denmark's battle axe. But now that you could see her she was way more... _ahem _curvy, she was somewhere in between Belgium and Ukraine since the large tracks of land and _cough cough _Canadian Rockies.

There was also Oceania there for some reason but they were shocked about what Europe said after looking at the scene in front of them.

"It looks like they are training" said Europe in a hush voice, so they couldn't here them.

"Training?" asked Germany in a quiet tone

"Yep, we always train and whoever is the strongest by the end of the year they get a prize me and North are always the winner though so she is probably doing real training with him" Europe said in the same tone of voice before

"It couldn't be that cool watching people train" America said

"Well our training is different, look and see" Europe said and right after he said Oceania yelled go, which caught everybody's attention.

When everybody looked back North America had a smirk on her face and her eyes turned a red colour, and if you looked back at South America he looked scared for a split second but then moved so fast you couldn't even see him, but North did because right before he was able to get a hit on her she whipped around and kicked him in the side and sent him flying into a tree five tree's away.

If they were supposed to guess she was teasing him because she still had her axe resting on her shoulder and tapping it on the same shoulder. Then someone came flying down from the sky if they were to guess from a jump that was inhumanly possible or not possible either if you were a nation since not even nations could jump that high. But before South could hit her she jumped up and hopped on his head and glided behind him. She turned to him and her eyes turned into a more darker red and started to glow.

But when they were watching Oceania came up to them and Europe asked a question to him.

"Hey, are they using magic?" asked Europe turning towards him.

"Nah, I said it wouldn't be nice to South because we all know North is better at attacking spells then him" he said and that got the attention of every nation.

"You mean that they are not using that to enhance their ability's because no one should be able to use that much strength, jump that high, or even move that quickly" said Romania watching the battle in awe, it was just South America trying to hit North America but missing because she seems to know his every move, and she is just teasing him about it she has even giggled a few times.

"I would guess that too, but no they are not using any type of magic just their physical strength" he said with a happy smile then turning back to the battle.

"Yo you have five minutes to finish" he yelled and the seemed to hear it because North America pouted but after a second got an evil grin the was more scarier then Russia's. Then if you moved your sight you will see a scared South America that looks like he is about to shit his pants, and he also has a few bruises they could probably guess came form getting thrown around.

"You might wanna watch this it is the best part" Oceania said with a grin but still looked scared. They took that as something they want not to think about. Then they looked back to the battle.

North America tilted her head in a cute way then moved faster than South America at the beginning. She moved to face him and hit him in the face with the back of her axe and he went flying into the tree right behind him. Then he fell off it and there was a dent in it that was very clear.

North America then walked over to him and her eyes turned blue and glowed, then there was a somewhat transparent green shield around him and it started to float. She then started walking towards the other two continents and nations with the shield thing following behind her. Her axe then disappeared from her hands same with South's weapon.

She then took notice of the nations and puffed out her cheeks and walked faster towards Europe.

"That was a good match North" said Oceania with a huge grin that made her cheeks deflate and smile. Then her eyes flashed a lighter blue and a white light consumed her body except her head, when the light was gone she was wearing a new outfit, she had a white tank top with a red and black plaid button up that was open and ripped up skinny jeans.

She then turned to the nations and put on a blank expression.

"I thought they went home" she said and the shield covering South America popped and South America slowly descended to the floor with no evidence that he had injuries left. But as soon as he did he and Oceania just vanished.

"You need to learn how to get rid of grudges" Europe said in front of her now. Then she fell into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and muffled something into it.

"Speak louder" Europe said not fazed by her hugged into his chest.

She then screamed 'fine' into his chest with no indication that she was letting go.

And so Europe just teleported them to the main lobby of the castle. So from there they are going to try and improve relations.

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not posting in a while I have been a little busy so this is also a shorter chapter. I am also going to try and rap this thing up because I have other idea's and I think it is hard to do multiple stories. I am going to hopefully post a different story soon for a different fandom :) so thank you for waiting. Baiii**

**~AlexTheSloth.**


	7. Chapter 7: explanations

They were now walking into the living room where they first began talking. North was no longer hugging Europe's chest but instead she was being carried like a sack of potatoes with her face muffled into his back.

When they were finally in the room there were not enough chair and both Europe and North seem like they knew, so when everyone finally got a seat except for North because there were not enough chairs, she was just leaning on Europe who was sitting.

" so... Nor-" started America.

"Just call me Canada" Canada cut him off before he could say anything else. You could just feel the tension rolling off everyone.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this" questioned England with a stern look.

"Pretty simple Mr. Imaginary friends, I couldn't just tell you about me being a continent and everything then that would blow our cover, and I would fail my mission" she said looking at all of them with a bored look.

"I get that but why everything else, like how many times you got injured?" he asked with a angered voice from the nickname. She just smirked at him and looked him dead into his eyes.

" Right, good question, but you shouldn't have asked that question well not one of you should ask that but you were the worst one to ask" she said while still staring him down.

" Why would I be the worst one to ask!" he asked getting a little more angry. She just looked at him like he was idiotic which form her eyes he was.

"Are you really that clueless? Yeah right, every time you even saw me, which was not a lot, you thought I was Mr. Hero" she said while watching the facts come crushing down on him.

"Then why not Francey over there, he remembered you" questioned America looking at her questionably.

"He only remembered me because of my hair" she said while moving to the back of Europe's chair and putting her arms around his neck and plopping her head on his, he didn't seem to bothered only letting a sigh out.

"Did... did you actually care?" asked America. She turned her gaze to meet America's sad but still kinda blank expression, which was met by her thinking one.

"I... I don't really know" she said honestly while looking back at him. She could guess that was not the answer he was looking for but it was the truth, he just folded his hands in his lap and looked at them.

"Where are your glasses" asked France trying to move the topic a little bit.

" Oh I never really needed them, England just thought I did since America did" she thought for a second, probably for affirmative.

"Umm... whats with the attitude change?" Cuba asked from just getting over the shock that the little meek Canada he beat up was actually a bad ass.

"I honestly have no idea" she said.

"How much longer are you planning on staying here?" asked Germany

"Well since you now know about us, not for long" she answered looking at Europe for affirmative, he just nodded. She looked outside to see the moon coming out.

"Well I guess you guys are staying the night, we should have more than enough rooms for everyone" she said while still looking out the window and the others did too, to see the moon up.

"North may you lead them to their rooms, their should be clothes that fit them also" Europe asked, North just smirked at the question. She then tapped the tip of her toes to the ground and magic circle appeared with things coming out of it, when the 'things' finally came out they looked like Kumajirous but different colours.

"Go show them their rooms" North demanded to the little bears. Everyone got a different colour: France got dark blue, America got light blue, England got green, Russia got purple, Spain got red, Cuba got orange, Japan got black, Germany got brown, Italy got pink, Norway got grey, and Romania got blood red.

So they all followed their bears and walked to their room to sleep...

**A/N: Holy shit I am so sorry for not posting I have been kinda stressed lately and haven't had time I am so sorry. Well anyways with this chapter sorry it is not all sad and stuff, that is not my cup of tea. Anyways sorry for not posting for a while and boo bye!**

**~AlexTheSloth**


End file.
